All We Are
by ChloeLoveee
Summary: My take on Royai 100 themes. Rated T for some mild adult themes. Genres will vary considerably. Chapter 2- Theme 11: Liar "You didn't think she was attractive at all?"
1. Not There

**A/N: Hi there! So this is me attempting Royai 100 themes! Yay! (insert party noises and confetti). I will try and keep my updates as consistent as possible, and if I can't, I apologize! The themes will also be in a random order. This theme in particular is AU-ish. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy! (Or try to!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. This is a work of Fanfiction.

Theme 24: Not There

"_Sorry Chief, the Colonel isn't here. He called in sick. If it's that urgent kid, try his apartment." _

Ed growled in annoyance, wanting to punch out the glass walls of the phone booth. Al watched him, concerned for his brother's mental wellbeing. Ed just faced away from him. "Well, can I speak with Lieutenant Hawkeye? It's kind of important." Havoc sighed on the other end of the phone, expressing his own mild frustration.

"_Hawkeye's out too," _Havoc paused, and Ed heard a faint exhaling on the line. He rolled his eyes at the man's unhealthy smoking habits. "_Listen kid, what's so important that you need to see them _now_? I mean, can't you just wait til-"_

"I'm kind of in a rush Havoc. I'll tell you about it later." Edward replied hastily. "Can you tell me the Colonel's address please?"

* * *

"Brother, maybe we can call Colonel Mustang once we get to the North." Al hurried behind his brother, who marching down the Central sidewalk like there was no tomorrow. "We could miss the next train, and the next one doesn't come for several days. This could take too much time."

Ed stopped abruptly, turning to his brother. "And what would we do if we arrived up North and the Colonel is already dead by then?" Al paused, and Ed went on. "I'd feel much more at ease if Mustang knew that Scar was back in Central _before _we left."

Al scoffed. "And you said you didn't care what happened to him."

Ed turned on his heel and continued his brisk pace to their destination. "Give me a break Al. I just want to be able to kill him first!"

* * *

_Knock knock_

No answer. Ed waited patiently for a moment before attempting again.

_Knock knock knock_

Still no answer.

_Knock knock knock knock thud thud SLAM SLAM-_

"Brother, please." Al pulled Edward away from the door. "He's obviously not home."

Ed's face went dark. "I don't like this Al," he said slowly. "Havoc said he called in sick, but he's not even home." He kicked the door to Mustang's apartment. "This is a really bad time for the Colonel to go MIA. I've got a sinking feeling about this."

"Me too," Al said softly. "But we can't do anything about it now. We have to make it to that train, brother."

Ed let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as they made their way out of Mustang's apartment complex. They walked in silence in the direction of the train station, when Al suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't we leave the message with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked, eyes bright. "She's always in contact with the Colonel, and her apartment isn't too far from here if I remember correctly."

Ed grinned. "My intelligence is rubbing off on you," he said and gave Al a punch to his metal chest. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Let's just hope _she_ answers." Ed grumbled as he knocked lightly on the door of Lieutenant Hawkeye's apartment.

There was some scurrying on the other side of the door- was that a man's voice?- and suddenly the door opened, revealing a somewhat flustered and disheveled-looking Riza Hawkeye.

"Hello Ed, Alphonse." Riza greeted them warmly, though her voice was oddly a tad higher than usual. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Sorry if I caught you at a uh, bad time lieutenant," Ed apologized and really began taking in the usually professional-looking Hawkeye's appearance. Her pajama top was wrinkled and unbuttoned in several spots, her hair was frizzy and her face was flushed with a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead. "Havoc told us you were sick," He added after an awkward pause.

"Ah yeah, I just caught something going around the office," Hawkeye replied hastily. "Nothing major though, I should be back there soon. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" She pressed.

"We just wanted to see if you could deliver a message to the Colonel." Al replied.

Ed nodded. "Tell him Scar's back in town." He added.

The lieutenant smiled. "Sure thing, no problem. I'll be sure to relay that to him. Is that all now boys?"

Ed nodded. "We have to head out North, but we just wanted to make sure that the Colonel was aware. We actually need to go now!" The boys thanked the lieutenant, then hurried to catch that last train to the North.

* * *

_That was close, _Riza thought as she closed the door with a sigh of relief. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle and warm lips on the back of her neck. She smirked.

"I have word that Scar is back on the prowl." Roy's hands began undoing the buttons on her pajama top.

"I'll keep that in mind," he whispered in her ear before gently kissing it. Riza's eyelids fluttered closed, and she turned around in his arms, smiling up at him. He smirked back.

"Are we picking up where we left off?" He asked in a low voice, but she silenced him with a passionate kiss. He lifted and backed her up into the wall, where she could wrap her legs around his hips. She fisted his hair and bit back a moan as he kissed her neck and collarbone, mouth trailing lower and lower. Roy grinned.

He should call in sick more often.

* * *

**Hehe. those rascals.**

**So there you have it! Yay! I know I stole some dialogue from the anime, but only because it was fitting for these scenes. Like I said before, I'll try and keep these updates as consistent as I can. I hope you liked it! Please review? It makes me happy :) Love y'all!**

**With love,**

**ChloeLoveee **


	2. Liar

**Yay Chapter 2! I had a lot of fun writing this, and sorry I didn't upload on Sunday-Funday like I was supposed to, I bought a new computer :) Bigger yay! Okay, now on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters or story.

* * *

Theme 11: Liar

Riza stormed into the apartment, tension instantly filling the room. She slammed the front door as she marched to her bedroom, although it was opened a moment later as she was followed by a apologetic Roy. He quickly went after her into the room and found her sitting on the bed, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. He grinned. _How cute._

"Riza," he said, cranking the charm to full blast. She rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shot him a withering look. "You know. You know what you did."

Roy sat with her on the edge of the bed and hesitantly put his arm around her. She didn't move away, but she didn't relax. He frowned. "If it has something to do with Vanessa-"

"You know damn well it has everything to do with her."

Roy sighed. "I _told _you. She's gathering intel for me on one of the corrupt generals who wasn't thrown out with the rest of Bradley's garbage. The military still has a lot of cleaning up to do; it's still dangerous out there. I had to make it seem like I was just flirting with her. I swear."

Riza glared at him. "So you were just 'receiving' intel when you had your paws all over her ass then?" Roy paused.

"You know, I never pegged you to be the jealous type."

"You didn't answer my question." Roy groaned and flopped onto her bed. He already felt guilty enough when he saw the look on her face after Vanessa had whispered the coded information to him, he didn't need her to make him feel worse. After all, it didn't mean anything, he was just playing the part. _But then again, _he thought, _I guess I did go a little overboard._

"Riza," He began carefully. "You know I would never want to hurt you. If I were given the option to choose a partner from all of the women on this godforsaken planet, I would choose you a million times over. I could care less about Vanessa and whatever "attractive" qualities she may have, because she can never hold a candle to you."

He sat up and ran a hand through her hair. To his delight, she leaned in, her cheek resting on his collarbone. "You know I love you."

Riza sighed. "You know I don't want to have these petty arguments. They aren't for people like us." She looked up at him and smirked. "You just frustrate the hell out of me sometimes."

Roy chuckled and held her tighter. "It's in my nature." They sat together in a moment of silence when Riza suddenly pulled away.

"So you don't think that Vanessa is attractive _at all_?"

Roy smirked and kissed her lips softly. "Never." He gulped when Riza's gaze traveled down his body, paused in a particular location, then snapped back to his.

"Liar."

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness, but as I said, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading! It won't all be fluffy happy stuff, just letting you know. The grit will come up soon ;) please review!**

**xoxoxox,**

**ChloeLoveee**


End file.
